Daughter of Kindness: Twisted Servant of Evil
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Rin is such a kind person. Loved by everyone. Except for one. Or so she thought. Len is so loyal. He will go to many lengths for his dear older sister. Kaito is confused. 'I like Miku don't I? So why do I keep thinking of Queen Rin. Miku is in love. 'Len. His smile. His voice. His kindness. He shines. Sadly I'm engaged to Kaito. Stupid parents


**_Daughter of Kindness_**

"Princess Rin? Why did you fire the servant? And you even gave him money!" Lady Luka asked.

"Because he was sick Luka-chan. He is ill and had a family to take care off. So I let him go." The queen pouted. She was the queen but she liked to be called princess.

"I see. Well I hope you won't fire your new servant that we got for you. Wait! I shall call him now." Then Lady Luka walked out and came back with another boy. "This is-" Lady Luka started but before she got to finish her sentence the boy kneeled and said.

"Hello, Queen of the Yellow Kingdom. I shall be serving you today till the day I die. My name is Len."

Rin giggled and stood up from her throne and walked down towards her new servant. "Please no need to bow. We are all humans afterall. What's your full name?"

"You haven't change, Rin Kagamine." The boy said and raised up and looked directly to his older twin sister. "You're still as kind as ever."

"Len!" Rin exclaimed and hugged him. "Oh my god! I missed you. You're my new servant? I can't allow that!" Rin grumbled.

"But my princess-" Luka tried to protest.

"He is my younger twin brother, Luka."

"No, Rin. I'm happy to serve you. I'm happy to be your servant so please don't fire me from my new position." Len said and Rin turned to her brother and pouted. "Fine, then."

* * *

"Len! Could you help me bake a cake and cookies?" Rin said her cheeks had a hint of pink. "I am holding a ball tonight and well the person I like is also attending and I want to give him something."

"Sure, Rin." Len happily agreed afterall it is _his _princess request. "Who is this man's name that had captured your heart, dear sister?" Len asked out of curiosity.

"His name is Kaito Shion and he is the Prince of Blue Country." Rin said dreamily as she began listing out the stuff she may need.

"Prince as in King or just prince?" Len asked taking out the ingredients.

"Prince as in Prince, Len. I think I want to suggest a merger between Yellow and Blue." Rin continued.

"But a queen cannot marry prince." Len said, shocked that his sister was seriously in love with Prince of Blue.

"I know." Was all Rin said.

* * *

"Len! Why are still in a servant's dressing? C'mon. I have a readied a set of clothes for you for the ball. It's a masquerade ball so no one will notice you if you want to use that as an argument so shut up and follow me." Rin said cheerfully dragging Len.

Len sighed and smiled back at his sister antics. "Fine." He muttered.

Rin dragged Len into her room and then shove a set of clothe to Len then ordered for him to change into that saying that she'll be waiting outside and she expects him to hurry because the ball is about to start.

Len sweatdropped.

After he had finished changing he walked out and was greeted by the sight of a gleeful Rin with a feminine mask covering her cheekbones then Rin handed him a similar mask like hers except more masculine than feminine. He put on his mask then Rin wrapped his arm around hers. "Nee, be my partner for this ball, kay?" Rin asked.

"What about your Prince?" Len smirked as Rin blushed.

"I'll ask him to a dance once but after that I wanna spend time with my beloved otoutou." Rin said giggling.

"What if I found a girl?" Len asked.

"Then I shall leave the two of you alone." Rin answered simply.

Len smiled at his sister kindness. Really she is just way too kind. She always put others before herself.

"Alright then dear sister, let first dance be ours." _I shall protect your kindness and your smiles, my princess, Rin Kagamine, my dear little sister._

The music started to play and the first person to dance is of course the person who held the ball or the main person of the ball. So the twins started dancing though no one knew they were twins although they the same hair colour, same perfectly timed graceful dance step. All in all their dance was beautiful.

After the song had ended they bowed. The orchestras started to play a new song but the twins had went of to different directions as the guests started dancing.

* * *

Rin started to search for Kaito and when she ventured in the gardens she did found him she didn't expect to found him with another girl. Though they weren't basically doing anything but Kaito was smiling a smile then she had never seen before and Rin knew that no one else ever had except for the green-haired girl. "The Princess of Green." Rin whispered to herself then the maiden left Kaito's side and Rin decided to appear.

"Hey, I know that blue hair anywhere. Prince Kaito, isn't it?" Rin greeted with a smile.

"Ah! The main person of the event. The Queen of Yellow or Daughter of Kindness as the rumor calls you. How are you doing, Queen Rin?" Kaito smiled towards Rin though not the smile given to the green-haired maiden. "The yellow hair of yours is as recognizable as mine, dear queen."

Rin giggled. "You don't know for sure. What if there's someone else with a hair like mine?"

"A shiny hair that makes the sun paled in comparison like yours can never be anywhere else beside on you, your majesty." Kaito grinned. He totally liked this girl. _Too bad she's a queen and I'm a prince._

"Prince Kaito, here. I have a present for you." Rin handed him the cookies she had made with Len. "It is made by me and a very favourite servant of mine."

"Oh? Thank you, queen. It means much to me." Kaito flashed her a smile..that was given towards the green-haired maiden. As he took the cookies from Rin saw a ring. At his ring finger in his left hand.

"Prince Kaito." Rin changed her tone to a serious one capturing the attention of the prince. "I would like to suggest a merger between the country of Blue and Yellow."

Kaito stared at her in shock. "B-but my queen, a prince cannot marry out of his status. Also...I'm already engaged." He showed Rin the ring on his finger.

Rin looked at it sadly. "I like you. But I guess your hearts belongs to the maiden I saw you were with just now."

"You saw me..with Miku?" Kaito asked, astounded.

"Not even honorifics. I guess you are engaged to her and deeply in love too." Rin started to cry. "I should leave. See you during your wedding Kaito. Just so you know, I love you since the time I meet you." _I hope you'll be happy with Princess Miku, Prince Kaito._

Then Kaito grabbed her arms knocked her mask off her face and took of his then he kissed her. The kiss wasn't full of lust or passion. Nor was the kiss full of mocking or nothing. Nor was the kiss full of pure love. But the kiss was filled of longing, such longing and want mixed together it can only turn that of a forbidden love.

* * *

**So? How's the story so far? I have two kind of endings in my mind. One is that just how the song except Rind is executed in Len's place while the other is ending is the four of them live happily ever after. RinxKaito and LenxMiku. Choose and let me know in your reviews. I can insert Meiko if you want though there'd not be much story of her.**


End file.
